Blind
by LadyRachel18
Summary: Renee Young thinks she has found the man of her dreams when she is dating Seth Rollins. But soon after he turns his back on the Shield, the backstage interviewer gets to see a side of Seth she never wished to see... One-shot.


'Seth... what has happened to you?'

That question had been haunting Renee Young for days now. Walking to the gym of the hotel the WWE crew was currently staying in, she mentally prepared herself for the possibly heated conversation she was about to have with her boyfriend.

The blonde backstage interviewer had expected a lot of things when she was signed with WWE, but she had never expected this to happen. Ever since she was a little girl, Renee had the dream to become an actress. Acting was everything to her. When she was nineteen years old, she had moved from Toronto to Los Angeles to pursue a career in comedy. But after a little while, she decided to move back to Toronto to audition for roles in movies, music videos and commercials, refusing to give up on her dream. She had some small roles here and there, but nothing that would make her career skyrocket high enough to go to Hollywood. Renee had met many girls like her; girls who had sacrificed everything to make their dream come true. But unfortunately for them, the world of acting was a rough world where there was only one rule: everyone for themselves. And most of those girls watched helplessly how their life-long dream was crushed into dust. There were moments were Renee was also doubting her dream, wondering if she had been doing the right thing. But Renee was a persistent young woman; she would fight for her dream! She would never give up!

But one day, one single phone call showed her that all her hard work had paid off. After playing some small roles in television series, making a cameo in a music video and starring in some television shows, she received that one phone call. The phone call that would take her career to a whole new level. It was no other than Vince McMahon, the president of the WWE. He told her he wanted to her to interview wrestlers and Divas backstage. Renee didn't hesitate for one second, she agreed to take the job. Besides acting, Renee also had a passion for wrestling. During her life, she had attended a couple of events and even Wrestlemania Six. Her father was a concert promoter, so it was a piece of cake to get the little Renee backstage to meet with some wrestlers. It was a dream of every single kid who loved WWE to meet the wrestlers, and Renee managed to do it. It was funny, really. She had put her love for wrestling aside when she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming an actress, but instead, she ended up working for her childhood interest.

After a few months of working for the WWE, Renee was finally signed her official contract. Working for WWE was amazing. She had a good contact with the wrestlers and Divas, she even became friends with some of them. She was reliving her childhood all over again, it was great! She traveled all over the U.S.A., seeing so many new places was amazing. It was not only that, though; it even got better financially. She earned a lot more money as well, she could afford things she couldn't even buy at first when she was auditioning.

And it didn't last long before a particular love interest entered Renee's world...

A month later after Renee signed her contract, a stable including three wrestlers from FCW made its debut on the main roster. The Shield. Renee was pretty sure those guys would be introduced into the Hall of Fame in the future; this stable was unstoppable! Show after show, the Shield would completely destroy every wrestler who came on their paths. The intro of their theme song was already enough to give Renee goose bumps.

But there was one member of the Shield who caught her attention...

His name was Seth Rollins. He had half long hair which had two different colors; he had dyed his hair blonde on the left side, while he still had his natural dark brown hair color on the right side. He was tall and muscled, a guy every girl would sigh and swoon over. He was quite a tough guy; he had no problems with jumping off the top ropes, falling through tables and occasionally getting hit with a folded chair. Seth was one of the most talented wrestlers on the roster. He was fast, agile and strong. He had all the rights to be in the WWE, he had worked so hard for it.

Soon Renee noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off from Seth. Whenever the Shield was having a match, the young woman would watch it on the big TV backstage. She saw Seth fly from the top ropes, jump, kick and punch with all the talent he had. She just couldn't stop looking at him... Yes, she had to admit it; Renee thought Seth was handsome as hell. Watching him in the ring made her cheeks color bright red. A warm feeling would spread across her abdomen. Renee knew exactly what she was feeling. Love. And right before she knew it, she had a crush on Seth Rollins.

It didn't last long before her feelings were answered back. A couple of months later after the Shield had debuted, they started to show up backstage more often. And much to Renee's happiness, it was her turn to them this time. It was more of the basic questions: how do you justify your actions, why did you attack him, that stuff. Trying not to grin and giggle like a little school girl, Renee acted as professional as she could when she was interviewing the three talented men. She noticed Seth was standing a little bit close to her. This made her cheeks slowly color bright red, just like when she was watching him on the TV. She tried to control it, really, she tried so hard... but it was too late already. Renee was blushing like a little girl. She continued to ask the questions, but from the inside she was so embarrassed. Oh my God, she was blushing like crazy in front of these guys... she dearly hoped they wouldn't notice, but she doubted that. When the interview was over, Renee walked away to the cafeteria, where she would grab a little snack and some water. Her heart was pounding like crazy, she had never been so embarrassed. She just hoped Seth didn't notice it... Renee was just taking a gulp from her water when she felt someone putting his hand on her shoulder. She slightly jumped at the feeling, nearly choking on her water. A familiar male voice apologized for startling her. Turning around, the young woman saw who the person was; it was Seth!

The man was already wearing his casual clothing, he was ready to leave the arena to go to the hotel. But apparently he wasn't planning on going back to the hotel just yet. He asked Renee to sit with him at a table. Slightly biting her lower lip, Renee agreed to do it. They sat down at the table and had a nice little chat. At first Renee was a little bit afraid he would bring up the 'blushing incident', but that didn't happen. They talked about what they did before they were signed with WWE, some recent matches and more. The more they talked, the more Renee opened up. They talked like they had been friends for years. Realizing that, Renee became even more attracted to Seth; he was being such a nice guy, so much different than when he was with Dean and Roman, his fellow members. But after a little while, Seth told Renee that he had noticed her blushing during the interview. The young woman slightly cringed from the inside; oh man, he did notice it... Seth chuckled, but not in a bad way. It sounded friendly. He said that there was nothing to be ashamed about, that he thought it looked cute. Oh my God... he actually thought it looked cute! Renee's cheeks colored red once more and curled the corners of her mouth in a smile. Seth invited her to go out with him for a drink tonight, it would be just the two of them. Looking at the blonde young woman made his heart warm up... she was even more beautiful when she was smiling.

After a couple of dates, Seth and Renee started dating.

The young woman was on cloud nine every single day. Seth was a true gentleman towards her; saying sweet things to her, giving her kisses, holding the door open for her, you named it. They would go out together every single chance they got; if you were working for WWE, getting free days off were sometimes a blessing. They would go visit restaurants, stores, the park, as long as it was sweet and romantic. He would often get her gifts, like rings and dresses. Renee was being treated like a princess, Seth loved to treat her like that. He wanted her to be happy, he tried his best for her. They had to take advantage of the time they had together; WWE would go on a world tour soon and the Shield would take part in it. Unfortunately Renee wasn't included in the tour, thus leaving her behind in the U.S.A. Renee was sad to be without Seth for a month, but she promised herself to be strong. It would just be a couple of days, they would be together soon again... Turned out it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Sure, they saw each other on Skype, but those were very limited chats; Seth had very little time to chat, he was too busy with traveling and performing in front of audiences. Renee would especially miss Seth at night; at night he would cuddle up with her in bed in the hotel room and watch a romantic movie with her. The young woman had dated a lot of guys before, but this time she sure of it: Seth Rollins was the man she wanted to grow old with. Finally, after a whole month of being separated of each other, the two lovers were finally reunited. Renee couldn't stop kissing Seth, she had to miss those lips for a month and damn, it felt so good to kiss them again. On that night, Seth and Renee had only eye for each other. Seth made Renee feel like a woman, everything he did to her felt so good.

And so Seth and Renee were dating for nearly two years. Renee was always there for Seth during those years; watching his matches backstage, joining him in the trainer's room whenever he had suffered so much pain during a match, giving him encouraging words, everything. The young woman was convinced she had found her soul mate in this man.

But she had never expected that the whole relationship would take a drastic turn...

Some months after their two year anniversary, the writers of the WWE thought it was time for the Shield to break up. They decided to let Seth turn heel. According to the story line, he betrayed Dean and Roman by attacking Roman in the back with a folded chair, much to the audience's horror. Seth had turned his back on his partners and joined the Authority. At first this didn't affect his relationship with Renee too much, no, it was all part of the story line. Renee still loved Seth like she did when he was still part of the Shield. It was all a storyline, nothing could go wrong. Or that's what she thought... It didn't last long before their two-year old relationship started to show its first cracks. With the 'Money In The Bank' pay-per-view getting closer, Seth's neglect of Renee had begun. He started to train for longer hours without letting her know about it. Of course Renee would get worried and call him on his cell phone to check if he was alright. But Seth immediately hung up on her or didn't even bother to pick up his cell phone. And when he came home (by that time the two lovebirds had already moved in together), a worried Renee would ask him where he had been and why he didn't answer he back, only to receive a snappy answer from Seth. At first the young woman thought he was just stressed out because of the big match coming up, so she decided to let it rest and hope he would act normal again after it was all over. But little did she know the snappy answers were just the beginning of the neglect of their relationship...

During the 'Money In The Bank' pay-per-view, after a long match of falling from and on top of ladders, Seth had finally managed to climb on top of the ladder and unhook the briefcase with the contract for a title match in it, crowning himself 'Mr. Money In The Bank'. Renee was happy for him, she really was. It also gave her a bit more hope that Seth would change. They hadn't been going out for so long together, Seth had only been training. He had barely paid any attention to her. Now that he had finally won the match, Renee hoped things would go back to normal again. But unfortunately for the backstage interviewer, things only got worse...

Seth only started to train more and more, sometimes he would arrive at the gym in the morning and leave in the evening, leaving poor Renee all alone by herself for the whole day. By that time, Renee didn't even bother to ask where he had been, since she wanted to avoid more snappy answers. Not only did Seth ignore her when he was in the gym, but also backstage. Whenever Renee tried to have a chat with him, she would either get an usual snappy answer or he would just completely ignore her, shrugging her off like she was some annoying fly buzzing around his head. Some wrestlers, including Dean and Roman, knew about the neglect and tried to convince him to pay more attention to his relationship. Things would get really ugly if he didn't... But Seth constantly ignored them, deaf to every singly warning word. It was like nothing else mattered to him anymore, like he only care about the damn opportunity... At one point, Renee had more than enough of this. She refused to live any longer like this; she was being treated like a doormat, what the hell was Seth thinking?! So she finally told Seth about how she was feeling about all of this, hoping that the words would reach his mind and turn him back to normal. But unfortunately, it only got worse... Seth started yelling at her, telling her to 'stay out of his business' and 'stop ruining his chances to get at the top'. Renee was absolutely astonished by his outburst. Sure, they had a couple of fights during their relationship, that was normal for every couple. But Seth had never yelled at her like this; it was complete anger. Renee stood there, frozen in shock. Seth didn't even bother to apologize or anything, he exited the hotel room, he threw the door shot with a loud bang. Did she cry or not? Renee couldn't remember.

This incident made her think. After a long time of thinking, Renee decided to give Seth an ultimatum. Either he would stop his self-centered behavior and restore this relationship or she would leave him. The young woman refused to live like this any longer, she wouldn't take this from any man, even if she had been in a relationship with him for two years.

Tonight she would do it.

Would this relationship be saved or would it all end that night?

It was all up to Seth to decide.

* * *

><p>Renee took a deep breath when she got closer to the gym of the hotel. No turning back no, she was so close. She heard occasional soft grunts and the sound of two dumbbells clanging together. Renee was pretty sure it was Seth; he was probably still working out at this time.<p>

Looking through the glass door, Renee's suspicion was confirmed. Seth was indeed still alone in the gym, lifting two dumbbells while looking at himself at the large mirrors attached on the wall. It looked like he was admiring himself; he grinned from ear to ear watching himself exercise.

'That's right, Seth...' he said to himself. 'You are the future. You are the best.'

Those words made Renee's skin crawl. She had never heard Seth talking like this, it was like he was a whole different person... it was nearly sickening. But hopefully she could talk some sense into him... Renee took a deep breath and breathed out. She was ready for the confrontation.

She pushed the door and stepped into the gym. Even this didn't make Seth look up, he continued to lift the dumbbells and admire himself in the mirror. At first this made Renee's skin crawl, but not now. Now it only disgusted her.

'Seth!' Renee called out while she walked towards him.

Her voice finally made Seth look up, but only just for a little second. He stared at her for a little moment, but didn't say anything. Then he paid attention to the mirror again and continued his work-out. This made Renee's blood boil. What the hell was he thinking, ignoring her like that?!

'Hey!' she said, nearly on the verge of yelling at him. 'I'm talking to you!'

Seth let out a groan of annoyance, but stopped the work-out. He dropped the dumbbells with a loud thud next to him, not caring if he had damaged the floor with that action. 'What do you want?' he said with an annoyed voice.

'What the hell has been up with you lately?' Renee asked.

'What do you mean?' Seth replied nonchalantly.

'You know exactly what I mean, Seth.' Renee wasn't going to fall for his careless attitude this time. 'You have been acting like such an... asshole lately!'

'Oh?'

Was that all he had to say about that?! Renee had to control the urge not to attack him.

'What has happened to you, Seth?' she asked. 'Two years ago you were so nice to me, you were such a great guy...'

'Yeah, well, two years ago I was a different man, Renee.'

'A different man?'

'Are you deaf? I am a whole new man now, I feel like I'm on top of the damn world.'

'If you feel like that, then why do you treat me like dirt?'

'Oh please Renee, shut your mouth...'

Shut your mouth?! Those words made Renee snap. She roughly pushed Seth away from her. 'No!' the young woman yelled. 'I am not going to shut my mouth, Seth!'

'Are we going to get psychical now, Renee?' Seth said while raising his eyebrow, unimpressed by the push. 'Remember sweetie, I'm taller and stronger than you. I can easily kick your ass if I want to.'

But Renee wasn't moved by the threat.

'You have been such an asshole lately! You ignore my calls, you act angry at me, you yell at me, you neglect our relationship... what the hell is wrong with you?!'

'What's wrong with me?' Seth scoffed. 'What's wrong with you? You are standing in my career's way, all you ever do is bother me!'

'Bother you?! Damn it Seth, I was worried about you!'

'I am the future of the WWE, Renee! I am the next big thing! And I can't let you stand in my way to greatness!'

It was completely quiet in the gym.

Renee couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe one word Seth had said. This person right here was the man she fell in love with two years ago. Seth Rollins. He was so nice to her, so romantic... and now that gentleman had changed into a self-centered prick she didn't even recognize. She couldn't believe it... This man had hugged her, kissed her, touched her... he had even slept with her. For the whole two years Seth had been wearing a mask, and that mask had been hiding his greed for success. As soon as he got the opportunity to get at the top, he stopped caring about Renee and let her fall like she had been nothing to him. Seth cared only about himself.

He was completely blinded with greed.

'Listen, Seth.' Renee spoke. You could clearly hear she was hurt. 'I came here to give you an ultimatum. For these two years, I have always been there for you. I loved you. But ever since you have won that stupid 'Money In The Bank' briefcase, you have been treating me even lower than the dirt under your damn shoes. So here is the ultimatum, Seth. You will change yourself and restore this relationship... or I will leave you.'

Seth grinned from ear to ear and chuckled. He shook his head. 'I think the answer is pretty clear, don't you think?' He picked up the dumbbells. 'Goodbye, Renee.'

So that was it then.

Two years completely wasted.

But Renee couldn't feel a single damn thing. 'You are going to leave the house.' she said. 'I don't care where you will stay for that time, but one thing is for sure. I want your stuff out of our home by next week.'

'Fine with me. I couldn't stand living with a bitch like you anyway.'

And before she knew it, Renee quickly reached out and slapped Seth right across the face. You could hear the loud slap echo in the gym. Seth's right cheek colored bright red as a result of the impact, but he barely flinched. Like he didn't even care about being slapped by the only woman who would ever love him.

'Goodbye, Seth.'

Renee turned around and walked away as fast as possible. She wanted to get away, get away from it all. Exiting the gym made the last tiny bit of love she had for Seth fade away. She couldn't feel a thing until she had exited the gym. The emptiness inside her made room for a whole new emotion.

Hurt.

With a loud sob, the first tears came out and rolled over her cheeks. Never in her entire life, Renee had been hurt like this, not even by her previous boyfriends. She thought she had found the man of her dreams in Seth, the man she wanted to marry, have children and grow old with. And now all those dreams had been violently shattered, like a mirror being struck by a brick. All the plans she had for them together were gone. More tears rolled down Renee's cheeks as she continued to sob. All these years she had been on cloud nine and now she was thrown down to Earth with a loud smack. Not only did Seth betray the Shield in the story line, but he had also betrayed her in real life. She thought he loved her, she thought he cared about her... but apparently an opportunity to get at the top was more important than the woman he was supposed to love.

Blinded by her own tears, Renee didn't see someone else was coming to the gym for a late night work-out as well. She bumped into the person with a thud.

'Renee?' a deep voice asked. The heartbroken woman immediately recognized the voice. It felt comforting, somehow.

'Roman...' she sobbed.

With a worried look on his face, Roman Reigns gently tipped Renee's head by slightly touching her chin. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, she looked like an absolute mess.

'Hey, what's the matter? Have you been crying?'

**And that was 'Blind'! Oh man, this must have been the quickest fanfic I have ever written, finished it in one day! xD Right now I am planning to write a fanfic starring Triple H with an OC. As soon as I get the plot figured out, I will start writing it! See you next time! **


End file.
